


The Hollow: Summer Edition

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Adventure, Supernatural Elements, Technopathy, The Hollow (Netflix) AU, Tyrants (C. 9), flight, supernatural powers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Adam e Francis si risvegliano sulla spiaggia, senza ricordi e con una mappa vuota.





	1. Isola del Teschio

Quando si risvegliò, il ragazzo notò che stava toccando il freddo pavimento. Ma era così freddo? No, era sabbia tiepida. Una calda spiaggia sul mare…

Si tirò su di colpo, attendendo che i suoi occhi si adattassero al sole estivo e mettessero a fuoco le palme, l’acqua cristallina, i granchi che lo scrutavano attenti.

Si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso delle mani, rischiando di riempirli di sabbia. Non aveva mai visto una costa così bella, se non nella sua mente.

“Non è possibile, non posso stare qui.”

Il ragazzo si tirò su e si guardò attorno. Chi c’era lì con lui?

“Io devo stare all’ombra, devo stare lontano. I capelli!”

Sotto una palma, rannicchiato e giudicato da diverse tartarughe, si nascondeva un giovane pallido. Quando un’ombra lo raggiunse sollevò di scatto la testa, puntando il naso affilato verso lo sconosciuto.

“E tu che cosa vuoi? Ti sei svegliato alla buon’ora e sei già intenzionato a rompere?”

L’altro rimase interdetto per qualche secondo.

“Perché sono qui?”

“Chiedilo a questa stupida mappa. All’inizio pensavo mi avessi fatto ubriacare e portato qui, ma è tutto decisamente troppo strano.”

Dalla borsa a tracolla che aveva vicino estrasse una mappa in ciò che sembrava pergamena, e la schiaffò sul palmo dell’altro. Una volta srotolata, mostrò un unico mare, in cui una sola isola spiccava. L’isola del teschio.

“Uh.”

“Tutto quello che hai da dire a riguardo?”

Chiese il proprietario della mappa, profondamente seccato.

“Ci troviamo su un’isola con un nome del tutto  _ non  _ rassicurante, con solo una mappa incompleta, e sono bloccato qua con te. Con uno che non conosco. Al sole!”

Una volta ripiegata la pergamena e restituita, l’altro ragazzo sospirò e si resse sulle punte, facendo un brutto squat sulla sabbia vicino alla palma. Le tartarughe scivolarono via veloci, disturbate.

“Perché ti innervosisce tanto il sole?”

“Mi secca i capelli. Mi brucia. Uno come me non può stare al sole, non sono abituato al sole, io…”

Aiutate le tartarughe ad avvicinarsi al bagnasciuga, il giovane uomo approfittò del momentaneo silenzio per infilarsi nel monologo.

“Come mai, non esci mai di casa?”

“Io…”

Lasciando a penzoloni le mani si girò a guardare il fragile seccatore. Fragile, vista la sua corporatura sottile, seccatore per un motivo già dolorosamente ovvio. Sul suo volto, si leggeva solo il panico. Notò che aveva gli occhi di un grigio verde particolare.

“Io non lo ricordo.”

 

“Come fai a non ricordarlo?”

“Non ci riesco e basta, va bene?! Visto che sei così bravo, raccontami  _ tu _ come fai a essere così muscoloso e abbronzato!”

L’altro sospirò e incrociò le braccia, pronto a dimostrare all’altro che non ci si poteva semplicemente dimenticare la propria vita.

“Ovviamente, io…”

Deglutì. Sbatté le palpebre. Sul viso dell’altro si dipinse un ghigno sadico.

“Visto! Non ricordi neanche come ti chiami!”

Del sudore non dovuto dal sole gli scese lungo la schiena.

“Non è possibile. Come posso non ricordare come mi chiamo? Chi sono?”

Con le mani che sudavano, tastò la propria maglia, i pantaloni, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo, un cellulare, qualsiasi cosa!

Trovò un pezzo di carta. Una volta lisciato, riportava solo il nome Adam. L’altro lo imitò, trovando un foglio simile.

“Francis?! Meglio Frank.”

Commentò il suo compagno di disavventura, infilando il proprio foglietto nella borsa.

“Chi ci ha messo dei nomi… forse i nostri nomi, in tasca? Qualcuno ci ha voluto qui. Qualcuno sapeva che avremmo dimenticato. Qualcuno sa.”

Frank sospirò e si tirò in piedi con fatica.

“Sembra proprio quello che potrebbe accadere in un film horror. Se solo non fossimo in un posto formalmente paradisiaco. I miei capelli...”

“Come fai a pensare a qualcosa di così stupido in una situazione simile? Siamo bloccati sull’isola del teschio, senza ricordi, senza sapere cosa dobbiamo fare e cosa ci è successo e…”

Si zittì nel vedere l’altro sciogliersi i capelli, lunghi oltre le spalle e lisci, di un bel castano pieno. Frank li tirò su subito, facendo una crocchia alta per evitare il caldo.

“Almeno non siamo inseguiti da qualche bestia assassina, pensa se quel granchio là decidesse di attaccarci. Pare bello grosso, io avrei paura.”

Adam arricciò il naso.

“Ha un disegno di un teschio sull’addome.”

 

Adam correva sulla spiaggia bollente, girando ogni tanto la testa per vedere quanto distava da loro il crostaceo. Frank avanzava a grandi falcate urlando, le lacrime agli occhi. Perché doveva attaccarli? Perché li voleva morti? Ad ogni passo affondava nella sabbia, rischiando di rallentare.

“Perchéperchéperchéperchéperchééé”

“Risparmia il fiato e corri!”

Lo ammonì l’altro, superandolo di qualche metro ed evitando vistosamente la chela. Il granchio, irritato, sbuffò emettendo schiume dalla bocca ed un verso non conosciuto ad esseri umani. Francis sghignazzò dal terrore, sentendo le bolle pericolosamente vicino a sé.

“Oddio, oddio, è quiiiiiii!”

Adam si sporse con uno scatto, lanciando una pacca sulle scapole di Frank, che ululò e schizzò in avanti troppo velocemente. Francis inciampò su un granchietto e finì di faccia nella sabbia bagnata, dalla quale si sollevò riprendendo miracolosamente a respirare con un grido di pura disperazione continua.

“AaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAAAaaaah”

Adam lo guardò stupito, continuando a correre e inginocchiandosi di fianco a lui, sollevandolo per le ascelle e riprendendo a correre. Gli sembrò che Francis pesasse davvero poco.

“Tutto bene?”

“No, avrò le tue cinque dita per secoli grazie a te, gorilla!”

Strillò l’altro.

“Corri, corri, corri!”

Adam aumentò la velocità, cercando di distanziare ulteriormente il granchio, rimanendo solo parzialmente sorpreso dalla propria resistenza. Forse era un corridore, anche se non lo ricordava?

“Attento, idiota!”

L’ululato lo raggiunse subito, ma il suo cervello lo interpretò dopo troppi secondi. Cerco di frenarsi con la punta dei piedi, ma ruzzolò sulla pietra dura dell’ultimo metro di scogliera. Frank gemette e rotolò lontano da lui. Adam recuperò il fiato e si rialzò subito, cercando di non farsi trovare impreparato dal granchio. Quello avanzò emettendo bolle in continuazione, aprendo le chele.

“Francis, scappa!”

Un mugolio troppo affaticato lo raggiunse. Con la coda dell’occhio lo cercò, pregando che non stesse succedendo davvero. Il ragazzo era aggrappato con le braccia alla scarpata, stringendo le poche sporgenze che si erano formate dopo secoli di erosione.

“Adam, no!”

Il dolore sottile di un taglio superficiale gli colpì i nervi, mentre la chela ruvida gli lacerava la pelle.

Boccheggiò e barcollò indietro, allontanandosi ancora dall’altro. Frank lo guardò con gli occhi dilatati dallo spavento, tanto da sembrare scuri dal grigio che erano.

“Francis!”

Frank fece un mezzo sorriso, il sudore che gli colava dalla fronte.

“Eh. Mi dispiace, non sono un bodybuilder come te.”

“Fran-”

 

L’urlo non raggiunse le proprie orecchie. La chela lo colpì sull’orecchio, assordandolo per preziosi secondi. Si tenne la testa, cadendo in ginocchio, sentendo il torace vibrare ma non registrò suoni. Le proprie grida. Cercò Frank, ma al suo posto c’era solo grigio.

La sorpresa, lo sgomento, l’orrore, il dolore.

Non sapeva di cosa potesse essere la colpa.

Perché alla fine, l’ultima cosa che vide fu il mare sempre più vicino.


	2. Isola della Croce Rossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam si risveglia in un letto, rattoppato.

Adam si risvegliò non nella sabbia, questa volta, ma in un più morbido letto.

Sopra di sé non aveva il sole cocente, ma un tetto. Tutto era tornato come prima?

Cercò di evocare della saliva, quel tanto da riuscire a parlare. Il primo pensiero era andato subito alla scogliera.

“Francis…”

Provò a chiamare, debolmente.

“Non è qui. Bello vedere che ti sei svegliato, Adam.”

Il ragazzo girò la testa il più velocemente possibile, lamentandosi per il dolore al collo. Una giovane dalla pelle scura si avvicinò a lui, un bicchiere d’acqua in mano.

Si sedette sulle lenzuola, sorridendogli condiscendente.

“Adesso bevi, ti aiuterà.”

Adam si sollevò appena sul cuscino - addirittura un cuscino? - aiutato dalla ragazza, che gli portò l’acqua alle labbra.

“Francis è…?”

“Sì. Quando ha perso la presa l’ho afferrato al volo. Ti abbiamo visto cadere.”

Aggiunse stringendosi un gomito, visibilmente a disagio.

“Ti ho cercato in mare. Eri ridotto male, e allora siamo arrivati qui. Con calma. Non riesco a trasportare due persone  _ contemporaneamente _ .”

Adam aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre lentamente assimilava le informazioni. Ma non ci riuscì.

“Tu hai fatto _ cosa _ ?”

Lei riprese il bicchiere e alzò l’altra mano.

“So che può sembrare folle, ma riesco a volare.”

Adam aprì la bocca come per commentare, ma venne anticipato.

“E poi, anche tu hai una forza decisamente fuori dal comune. Frank mi ha detto che con una spinta lo hai lanciato avanti di metri. Non mi sembra una cosa molto normale.”

Adam si passò debolmente una mano sul volto.

“Sul momento non me ne sono reso conto. Il fatto che io, noi, possiamo fare certe cose, è incredibile. Questo non è il nostro mondo.”

“Da cosa l’hai capito, dall’assenza di ricordi, dalla mappa magica, dal fatto che mi hai lanciato per un chilometro o per il granchio grande come un ippopotamo?”

Adam non trattenne alla voce nasale una smorfia, che si tramutò in un sorriso di sollievo. Frank si avvicinò al letto, dei cerotti sul volto.

“Come ti senti?”

“Credevo di averti visto morire.”

Riuscì solo a dire. L’altro si indicò le varie fasciature che aveva anche sul gomito e sulle gambe.  


“Bè, per fortuna che c’era Faridah.”

Lei fece un lieve gesto con le dita, con un sorriso sghembo.

“Credo… che sia il mio nome.”

Adam annuì piano, tirandosi su e notando i vari cerotti sul proprio petto e sulle clavicole.

“Grazie per averci salvato. E… curato?”

Frank gli porse la mappa, presa da un punto decisamente fuori dal suo campo visivo.

Oltre all’isola del teschio era comparso un altro segno, poco distante. L’isola croce rossa.

“Non c’era questa prima.”

“Grazie, Sherlock. Hai sentito prima, quando ti ho detto mappa magica? O il tuo cervello non può ragionare su troppe cose assieme?”

Faridah scivolò davanti all’altro e alle sue lamentele, occupando il campo visivo di Adam in maniera totale.

“Mentre ero in volo ho trovato questa piccola struttura piena di medicinali e generi di prima necessità. Quando saremo pronti a ripartire, avremo acqua, cibo e tutto ciò che ci serve.”

Dietro il taglio corto di Faridah, gli strilli di Frank continuavano a spargersi nella stanza.

“Questa volta non vi lascerò cadere.”


	3. Isola Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tre raggiungono una strana isola galleggiante.

“Quindi neppure tu ricordi nulla?”

“Esattamente. Mi sono svegliata che ero in acqua, con qualcosa che cercava di tirarmi sotto. Sono riuscita a risalire, ma l’unica via di fuga era il cielo. E senza rendermene conto, ero distante metri dal mare. Ho girato l’isola, e ho trovato voi.”

Adam spostò un ramo carico di foglie, lasciando passare Francis e Faridah.

“E ci hai trasportati fino all’isola della croce rossa?”

“Fortunatamente era vicina, altrimenti non ce l’avrei mai fatta.”

Frank mugugnò qualcosa, abbassando ogni tanto gli occhi sulla mappa.

“Inutile, a cosa serve una mappa che si completa man mano che esplori?”

“Una cosa in meno da ricordare, Frank. Secondo me ci siamo quasi.”

Quello sbuffò, asciugandosi il sudore con il dorso della mano.

“E cos’è tutta questa confidenza? Come fai a sapere che stiamo raggiungendo la fine dell’isola?”

La ragazza si districò da alcune alte radici ed esultò sonoramente.

“Chiamalo buon senso dell’orientamento!”

Quando i due sbucarono dall’altra parte, rimasero in silenzio a guardare il bagnasciuga e finalmente il mare stendersi davanti a loro. Francis borbottò e ricontrollò la mappa, deglutendo.

“Ancora. Si è formato qualcos’altro.”

Vicino all’isola croce rossa era comparso un altro luogo, o almeno l’inizio del disegno. Tante piccole macchie colorate sfumavano poi nell’azzurro marino.

“Magari sono un insieme di grossi scogli.”

Provò dubbiosa Faridah, seguendo Francis che, gli occhi sulla carta, lentamente percorreva la spiaggia.

“Si sta formando qualcosa… una… una banana!”

Entrambi stavano per commentare - male - la capacità di interpretazione grafica di Frank, quando un grosso gommone a forma di banana split si arenò sulla battigia, a fianco di un pontile di legno.

I tre si avvicinarono cauti. Adam fu il primo a toccare il lato giallo sbiadito del mezzo, e chiamò con un cenno gli altri.

“Per uscire da qui non abbiamo altro indizio che la mappa.”   
Porse la mano a Frank, mentre Faridah planò su una pallina di gelato appena più sgonfia.

Il ragazzo si morse l’interno della guancia, e di malavoglia accettò l’aiuto, salendo e aggrappandosi ad un pezzo di banana e srotolando di nuovo la mappa.

“Dobbiamo andare in là, credo.”

Faridah, dalla cima del gommone, annuì.

“Confermo.”

Solo con la conferma dell’altra Adam diede una spinta al molo, che bruscamente si allontanò dall’isola croce rossa.

  
  


In pochi minuti di traversata dal mare si era levata una fitta nebbia. Solo grazie alle indicazioni di Faridah riuscirono a mantenere la rotta, e Frank si rilassò quando notò qualcosa sbattere sui lati della banana.

“Devono essere gli scogli colorati, anche se con la nebbia non riesco a vederli.”   
“Però non sono ancorati, perché si allontanano quando il gommone li colpisce.”

Commentò Adam, le gambe in acqua per spingere lentamente il gommone.

“Uh, è uscito il nome dell’isola! … Banana?!”

Francis sollevò il naso, guardandosi attorno.

La coltre di nebbia si alzò quel tanto da mostrare una porzione di mare. In acqua galleggiavano pezzi di plastica, angoli di strutture dai colori sbiaditi, che si accumulavano intorno ad un gigantesco gonfiabile rovinato.

Faridah si librò in volo, avvicinandosi lentamente alla struttura fatiscente.

“No, potrebbe essere pericoloso!”

Gridò subito Frank, cercando di sollevarsi dalla sua banana, che con un suono gommoso lo fece riaffondare. La ragazza alzò una mano per tranquillizzarlo, senza successo.

“Faccio solo un giro di ricognizione, torno fra poco!”

I due rimasero apprensivi a guardarla scomparire tra la nebbia, avvicinandosi lentamente al gonfiabile. Quando approdarono, minuti dopo, alla base giallastra Francis fece un verso di disgusto.

“È tutto così… banana split. Orribile. Preferisco altri dolci.”

“Quali?”

“Non li ricordo.”   
Commentò amaramente. Adam gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, superandolo e facendogli da scudo col proprio corpo. In caso di attacco, sarebbe stato pronto. Frank nascose la mappa nella borsa a tracolla, piena di medicine e cibo. Faridah non era ancora tornata, e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente. Perché non si faceva sentire?  Si bloccò dietro Adam, tirandolo poi per una spalla. L’altro si girò e sbiancò improvvisamente.

Entrambi raggiunsero Faridah, rannicchiata in un angolo del gonfiabile, sotto una grossa banana sbucciata. Frank cercò di scuoterla, di chiamarla, finché Adam non lo fermò.

Gli indicò come le gambe fossero attaccate alla gomma, come se la struttura stesse cercando di assorbirla.

“È un incubo.”

Mormorò Francis, le pupille dilatate dalla paura.

“Non può star succedendo davvero.”

Alla risata spettrale che seguì Adam allargò le braccia e si mise davanti all’altro, proteggendolo.

“Cadrete anche voi, come è caduta la vostra amica! Diventerete parte di noi, estenderemo l’isola banana per tutto il mare!”

L’intero gonfiabile tremò, Frank si attaccò alla parete dietro di lui maledicendo la mappa, l’isola e il mondo intero. Adam fece un passo avanti, girandosi per fare segno al compagno mentre tutto collassava su di loro.

“Andiamo, Francis! Torna sul gommone!”

“Non posso, Adam!”

Adam si leccò gli angoli della bocca, sentendo il familiare odore salato del sudore.

“Cosa?”

Frank cercò di avanzare, la sua mano già affondata per metà all’interno della parete. Adam si avvicinò e lo afferrò per le spalle, soffiando per lo sforzo.

“No, no, no, mi strappi il braccio!”

“Meglio senza braccio che parte di un gonfiabile banana split!”

Ringhiò dando uno strattone più forte, facendo volare il ragazzo direttamente in acqua. Francis tornò a galla boccheggiando, guardando male Adam. Ma non ne ebbe tempo, perché alzando lo sguardo notò con orrore che la cima della struttura si stava lentamente ripiegando su se stessa, pronta ad ingoiare i suoi due compagni di disavventura.

“Adam! In fretta! Fuori da lì!”

Incespicò, bevendo un poco d’acqua. L’altro si accucciò per afferrare la ragazza svenuta, e iniziò a tirare, allungando la gomma che rimaneva ben ancorata al suo corpo. Frank non capiva. Cosa stava facendo? Non poteva salvarla, si stava condannano da solo!

Adam strinse i denti, puntellando i piedi nel gonfiabile mentre continuava a tirare.

“Adam, devi…”

Il ragazzo ruggì, facendo un ultimo sforzo. Faridah volò in acqua, vicino all’altro basito. Frank nuotò fino a raggiungere la ragazza, e tirò su la testa bagnata, i capelli attaccati al viso, appena in tempo per vedere il suo compagno lanciarsi dal gonfiabile, che collassò completamente su se stesso, assorbendo tutti i pezzi galleggianti che si erano raccolti attorno a lui.

Erano salvi.


	4. Isola delle Palme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo averla scampata, il trio riposa, scoprendo la successiva minaccia.

Faridah si risvegliò su un letto di foglie di palma. Si tirò su lentamente, per trovare i suoi due compagni intenti a cuocere qualcosa su un falò di legna di palma. Si mise a sedere, rimanendo in silenzio. Il rumore del mare continuava ad arrivare alle sue orecchie a ondate.

“Questa volta ti ho salvato io. Ben svegliata.”

Commentò morbidamente Adam, sorridendole. Frank sollevò un pesce arrosto, il volto come sempre contrito. Faridah si avvicinò a loro e si sedette accanto al fuoco, facendo un sorriso triste.

“L’isola mi ha preso alla sprovvista, mi ha colpito con una gigantesca banana. Cosa è successo?”

“Stavi per essere assorbita. Saresti diventata anche tu una banana.”

Rispose laconico Francis, iniziando a pulire il proprio pesce.

“Una cosa?!”

Adam le porse un pesce ben arrostito, e scosse la testa.

“L’importante è stare tutti bene. Alla fine credo che aveste ragione, tutti e due. Ci è voluta una forza evidentemente non comune per liberarti… Quindi, se io sono super forte, Faridah vola… Frank, tu che potere hai?”

L’altro soffiò tra i denti, masticando la carne bianca.

“Lasciami stare, Hulk, va bene?”

Faridah ridacchiò appena, accettando il cibo e iniziando ad addentarlo con calma.

“Dove siamo, a proposito?”

Chiese tranquilla, guardandosi in giro. Era un’isola davvero piena di palme.

“Uh, non ci crederai mai.”   
Ringhiò Frank.

“L’isola delle palme. Di fianco all’isola banana, che è sull’altra costa. Era abbastanza vicina, a dire il vero. Siamo arrivati qui a nuoto.”

Da sopra le fronde alte si vedeva ancora la nebbia fitta che circondava il gonfiabile galleggiante.

“Abbiamo ancora tutto? Medicine, cibo…?”

“Oh, sì. Ma ho pensato che fosse meglio sfruttare il momento di pausa per catturare qualche pesce. Quando saremo pronti partiremo di nuovo. Abbiamo un’idea di quale sia la prossima isola?”

Tutti e tre voltarono la testa verso il mare, dal quale un pinguino li guardava. Quello aprì la bocca ed emise il rumore di una betoniera e si rituffò in mare.

“Uh… ho un certo presentimento.”

Mormorò Francis.


	5. Isola Pinguino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cercano di catturare il pinguino.

Stabilito che dovevano andare nell’isola pinguino, il punto successivo era arrivarci.

Francis era stato messo sulla spiaggia con un pesce crudo in mano, pronto ad attirare l’animale.

“Vieni, pingui pingui pinguinello…”

Faridah sarebbe rimasta in volo, una rete che aveva trovato ancora sull’isola croce rossa in mano. Adam si sarebbe lanciato sul pinguino, intrappolandolo.

“Catturare un pinguino come dovrebbe aiutarci?”   
Aveva chiesto Frank, perplesso.

“Magari ci porta sull’isola. Altrimenti lo cuciniamo.”

Fu la risposta semplice di Adam. Faridah aveva annuito.

“C’è del buon pesce, pinguinino, vieni…”

L’animale emerse dall’acqua, puntando gli occhietti neri sulla mano di Frank. Quello agitò il pesce, che sbatté senza vita su e giù. Il pinguino iniziò a camminare in direzione di Francis, fissando il pesce senza sbattere le palpebre. Doveva piacergli molto, pensò il ragazzo.

Non appena poggiò le zampe sulla sabbia asciutta Faridah si schiantò a terra, affondando nel terreno con il suo lato di rete. Adam saltò fuori dal suo palma nascondiglio e afferrò l’angolo opposto della trappola, schiacciando il pinguino al suolo. Quello emise un verso disperato da ruspa in partenza e si rialzò in piedi con un rumore meccanico, sorprendendo i ragazzi. L’animale si girò senza apparente fatica e iniziò a zampettare verso il mare, trascinando i due aggrappati alla rete.

Faridah non fece nemmeno due metri che andò addosso a Frank, facendolo incespicare e cadere sulla rete. Tutti e tre, aggrappati alle maglie, gridarono in preda al panico mentre il pinguino si immergeva in acqua, trascinandoli sotto con lui.

In pochi secondi erano già riemersi, mentre l’uccello con un turbo da motoscafo attraversava il mare, la rete ben impigliata che li rendeva dei pesi morti da trascinare alle sue spalle.

Mentre Faridah strillava, Adam li aveva raggiunti e abbracciati con forza, impaurito che la velocità e le onde potessero portarli via. Fank si nascose sotto la sua ascella, tenendo la rete più forte che poteva, gridando spaventato.

Ben presto l’acqua si fece meno profonda, e il pinguino li trascino su una nuova spiaggia, continuando a correre sulle sue zampette roteanti.

Adam strinse meglio i suoi compagni e diede uno strattone alla rete, ponendo una fine alla corsa folle dell’uccello.

Quello cadde di schiena, emettendo un verso da motore surriscaldato, mentre i piedini continuavano a muoversi a vuoto.

Mentre Adam aiutava Faridah a rialzarsi, Francis si avvicinò al pinguino, con aria stranita.

“Ma non è vivo. Questo è…”

“Cosa stai dicendo, Frank, è-”

La rimozione del becco si manifestò con un rumore secco.

“Ommioddio!”

“Per l’amor del cielo, Francis, hai ucciso quel povero pinguino!”   
Lui sospirò, e agitò il becco che aveva in mano.

“Ragazzi. È un robot. Un essere meccanico. Non è vivo.”

I due si avvicinarono lentamente, l’interno del pinguino fatto di viti e componenti tutt’altro che organiche.

“Uh.”

Commentò Adam, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Eloquente come sempre, Hulk.”

Rispose piccato Frank, iniziando a smontare lentamente il pinguino. Faridah lo guardò con l’aria di chi stava inizialmente per vomitare, poi con genuina curiosità.

“Cosa ci fa qui un pinguino robotico? Non ha senso.”

“Nulla ha senso. Direi che dobbiamo solo sopravvivere fino alla prossima isola e sperare di uscire da qui.”

Continuò Francis, maneggiando qualcosa di decisamente troppo complicato per lei. Estrasse una piccola scheda collegata ad innumerevoli cavi e sorrise.   
“Ah, ottimo.”

“Cosa?”

“Il pinguino sa dove i suoi compagni. Pare che quest’isola sia piena di pinguini robotici, ci basterà evitarli.”

 

Grazie alle indicazioni di Francis, il trio riuscì ad evitare gran parte delle colonie, finché non avvistarono una piccola barba attraccata al molo dall’altra parte dell’isola.

“Questa volta ci è andata bene.”

Commentò soddisfatta Faridah, che si guardò attorno prima di districarsi dalla boscaglia. Gli altri due la imitarono, camminando oltre i cespugli e uscendo allo scoperto. Un allarme acuto si levò, lancinante. Frank poggiò le mani sulla schiena di entrambi e li spinse avanti, urlando qualcosa di malapena udibile nel suono spaccatimpani.

Corsero verso il ponte, il fiato pesante che non riuscivano a sentire. Ma era troppo tardi. I pinguini li avevano circondati, e Faridah era già a terra, schiacciata dalle pesanti ali meccaniche. Adam si svuotava i polmoni, sgomitando per liberarsi. Dopo aver distrutto tre robopinguini, lo avevano bloccato in cinque. La loro massa metallica bastava per tenerlo con la faccia nella sabbia. Frank aveva cercato di correre verso di loro, ma gli erano state messe le braccia dietro la schiena, era stato forzato in ginocchio. Abbassò la testa, la coda bassa che gli solleticava il collo. Un allarme perimetrale aveva allertato i pinguini? Era finita? I suoi amici stavano per essere trascinati via, chissà dove. E lui non poteva fare nulla? La forza di Adam non poteva aiutarli, Faridah era bloccata a terra, incapace di volare.

Sarebbero morti, incapaci di tornare a casa, di ricordare chiunque fossero prima.

Anche il suo singhiozzare non sembrava reale. Sentiva il petto scosso, ma non sentiva suoni, solo quella sirena che continuava incessantemente.

Quando vide gli altri due venire trascinati via, lontani da lui, ingoiò le lacrime e gridò.

Si svuotò i polmoni, mentre la rabbia cresceva. Non sentendosi, le parole uscivano senza coerenza. Forse erano solo dannazioni e insulti, speranze che non potevano avverarsi.

E come erano arrivati, i pinguini arretrarono.

Lasciarono i due immersi nella sabbia, e si allontanarono di qualche metro, fermandosi sull’attenti. Frank si alzò goffamente dalle ginocchia, allargando le braccia, cercando di scacciarli. E magari far ammutolire quel maledetto fischio. I pinguini scomparvero nella boscaglia, e l’allarme cessò.

Francis avanzò stancamente sulla sabbia, e abbracciò Adam, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. Si trascinò verso Faridah, e con voce bassa, le orecchie ancora fischianti, le sussurrò qualcosa. Lei si alzò, e insieme salparono, il più veloce possibile, sulla barca.


	6. Isola Rosa dei Venti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tre si trovano a dover gestire la barca.

Francis aveva deciso di stendersi, rigorosamente nella cabina. Aveva chiuso gli altri fuori, e poggiato la testa sul pavimento metallico. Cosa era successo sulla spiaggia? Come aveva allontanato i pinguini? Cosa aveva fatto?

 

Faridah era aggrappata ad una maniglia, i piedi in aria, a farsi trascinare dal vento. Adam la guardava in silenzio, scrutando ogni tanto l’orizzonte.   
“Dove stiamo andando?”   
Lei girò la testa dai capelli corti verso di lui, staccando una mano e alzandola verso il cielo.   
“Sento che il nostro obiettivo è più avanti. Ma…”   
Adam scosse la testa.   
“Francis è…”

“Li ha allontanati lui. Sicuro. Che sia il suo potere?”

Il ragazzo prese un profondo respiro, alzando le spalle.”

“Faridah, mi aiuti?”

Lei cambiò mano, e si girò verso la testa di Frank che spuntava dalla cabina.   
“La mappa dice che siamo all’isola rosa dei venti. Mi daresti un’occhiata in cielo? Ho paura che ci siano parecchie correnti.”

La ragazza annuì, Adam socchiuse le palpebre per osservarla sparire nel cielo comunque luminoso, e si avvicinò all’altro.   
“Allora, cosa è successo là?”

Frank ghignò appena, e gli diede la schiena rientrando nella cabina.   
“Vuoi sapere come vi ho salvato le chiappe, eh? Per una volta sono stato  _ io _ a farlo, non tu, Clark Kent!”

Adam irrigidì la mascella.

“Non ho deciso io di avere questa forza. E non è una gara, maledizione.”

Frank alzò il mento, sprezzante.   
“Non ci credo neppure per un secondo che non ti piaccia fare l’eroe, Adam.”

Si girò verso i comandi della barca, e aprì scenicamente una mano, concentrandosi.

La leva scattò e la piccola nave aumentò la sua velocità con un rombo, infrangendosi sulle onde. Francis fece un verso esaltato, e si voltò per indicare Adam con aria tronfia.   
“Comando la tecnologia, Adam! Arrenditi al mio potere superiore!”

Il mezzo si schiantò su un’onda più grossa, facendo traballare i due. La porta si aprì ed una Faridah infreddolita si infilò nella cabina, il panico negli occhi.   
“Fuori è un inferno di correnti! Non credo che riusciremo ad avanzare con una barca così piccola!”

Adam si guardò attorno, mentre Francis si avvicinava al vetro, guardando fuori. Il mare si stava decisamente agitando.   
“Come possiamo superarlo?”

Chiese lui, mordendosi il pollice.

“Il cielo è troppo pericoloso, stare in acqua pure!”

“Non stai offrendo soluzioni!”

Strillò Frank, guardando male Adam. Quello scosse la testa, aggrappandosi al tavolo mentre la nave continuava a ondeggiare pericolosamente.   
“Sott’acqua saremmo al sicuro, ma…”

“Non dire altro.”   
Francis si sedette ai comandi di bordo, prendendo un bel respiro. Faridah sbiancò ulteriormente, avvicinandosi ad Adam.

“Cosa sta facendo?”

“Tieniti forte.”

Commentò lui, stringendo la borsa e la mappa stesa.

Davanti agli occhi stupiti dei due, la nave cambiò forma. Le viti e il metallo si scambiarono di posto, un sottile strato di circuiti luminescenti che circondavano i materiali. La cabina si allargò, e la nave iniziò ad affondare. Faridah urlò, ma Adam la strinse, tappandole la bocca.

“Sssh. Non deconcentrarlo.”

Le sussurrò, guardandosi attorno con diffidenza. Il mare scuro li circondava, e le orecchie iniziarono presto a tapparsi.

“Francis, la pressione!”   
Gridò lui, mentre Faridah gli spostava la mano, avanzando verso la finestra ora allargata.

“Siamo… sott’acqua. È diventato un sottomarino.”

Mormorò lei con un sorriso ebete, ridendo appena.

Adam si avvicinò a Frank, che guidava con tranquillità, le mani incrociate sul petto, il controller che si muoveva da solo.

“Ci hai salvato di nuovo.”   
Sussurrò, non osando toccarlo per non disturbarlo. Frank si girò a guardarlo, notando il suo sorriso. Spostò subito lo sguardo, arrossendo appena.

“Sì. Niente male, uh?”

“È diverso. È una cosa magnifica.”

Francis fece una piccola risata imbarazzata.

“Forza, superiamo questo gruppo di correnti. Per quanto dobbiamo continuare?”

Faridah li raggiunse con la mappa in mano, schiarendosi la gola.

“L’isola rosa dei venti non è un’isola, in effetti. È un punto di incontro di venti che rendono il mare perennemente mosso. Possiamo superarlo puntando verso est.”

Francis mostrò i denti, compiaciuto, e guidò la sua creatura verso l’isola successiva, qualunque essa fosse.


	7. Isola Zampa di Gatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'isola è abitata da gatti. E una signora.

Quando sulla mappa si formò la scritta isola zampa di gatto il sottomarino risalì velocemente, e Faridah fu lieta di rivedere il sole. Una volta arenati sulla spiaggia Frank strinse il pugno, e la nave intera si accartocciò su se stessa e si ridusse in un serpente robotico, che sibilò e attese che il suo padrone si muovesse.

“Impressionante.”   
Commentò Adam, seguito da un piccolo applauso di Faridah. Francis tirò su il mento, soddisfatto, e iniziò ad incamminarsi verso il centro dell’isola, il serpente che lo seguì ondeggiando. Faridah li guidò nel bosco, guardandosi attorno con attenzione.

“Dopo tutti i problemi che abbiamo avuto, direi che dobbiamo aspettarci di tutto.”

Adam annuì, ma si paralizzò nel vedere un piccolo gatto grasso seduto sul sedere che li osservava.

“Non siamo soli.”   
Mormorò, dando una lieve gomitata agli altri due. Gli altri si paralizzarono, in attesa di un attacco. Ma il gatto miagolò sonoramente, poi si sollevò sulle zampine e si allontanò.

“Non ci vuole attaccare?”

Chiese Faridah, perplessa. Adam prese un profondo respiro.

“Forse, per una volta, no…?”

Man mano che avanzavano, incontrarono sempre più gatti, fino ad arrivare ad una piccola casa tra gli alberi. Nel piccolo cortile ricavato dall’abbattimento degli alberi una donna dava da mangiare a gatti più piccoli. Con calma si alzò in piedi e indicò i tre nascosti nei cespugli.

“Venite, venite, gattini miei.”

Faridah fece segno agli altri di rimanere nascosti, e uscì da dietro il tronco, andando incontro alla sconosciuta.

“Signora, sa dove siamo? Che anno è, qualsiasi cosa che possa aiutarci a tornare a casa?”

La donna si toccò il naso lungo, e lanciò un’ultima manciata di crocchette ai felini.

“Siete a casa, bambini. Ora la vostra baba si occuperà di voi. Devo solo assicurarmi che non abbiate malattie, e non disturbiate i miei altri gattini.”

Faridah indietreggiò di qualche passo, cercando di tornare verso gli alberi.

“Non disturberemo nessuno, signora. Apprezzo quello che vuole fare, ma noi dobbiamo davvero tornare a casa.”   
Baba sorrise, mentre la piccola casetta di legno iniziava a tremare. Alzò un dito dall’unghia affilata, mentre la casetta si sollevava da terra su due grosse zampe di gallina.

“La vostra isba può essere ovunque: è quindi anche casa. Ora, debbo castrarvi…”

Faridah si girò verso i due ancora nascosti, prese il volo e passò tra i cespugli, spingendoli via, sparendo nel cielo in pochi secondi.

“Fuggite!”

Adam poggiò una mano sulla schiena di Frank, obbligandolo a muoversi.

“Via, via!”

Lo prese in braccio, correndo lontano dalla casa. Francis si aggrappò alle sue spalle, guardandosi indietro. Fece un fischio, e dall’erba alta il serpente mutò in aquila, seguendolo in volo. Faridah, dall’alto, li guidò verso la spiaggia, indicando un angolo lontano.   
“Lì!”

Frank si sollevò, sbiancando e battendo sulla schiena di Adam in continuazione.   
“Sta arrivando! La strega, la casa e tutti i gatti!”

“Non aiuti! Usa il tuo potere!”

Francis si calmò, rimanendo ben ancorato al compagno. L’aquila li superò e si lanciò in mare, mutando nuovamente in barca in pochi secondi. Faridah atterrò sulla cabina, e li chiamò a gran voce. Adam strinse i denti, spingendosi ulteriormente sui polpacci, ma incapace di superare i gatti, troppo veloci. I felini addentarono le caviglie e si aggrapparono ai pantaloni con gli artigli, facendolo ringhiare di dolore. Francis si agitò di nuovo, stringendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

“Arriva, arriva! Verremo castrati tutti!”

Proprio mentre la casetta stava per abbattersi su di loro, qualcosa la fece inciampare. La piccola isba perse l’appoggio, e cadde di facciata, schiacciando nel processo qualche decina di gatti.   
“Ommioddio, i gatti!”

Adam non partecipò al dolore di Francis, troppo occupato a correre verso il bagnasciuga. Gli animali lo lasciarono stare solo entrato in acqua, e i due si arrampicarono veloci a bordo.

“Andiamo! Ma Faridah…?!”

La nave tremò sotto l’impatto della ragazza, che si teneva il braccio dolorante.

“Partite!”

Gridò, incredula che i due non avessero ancora messo in moto. La barca accese i motori e si mosse con velocità attraverso le onde, allontanandosi dall’isola zampa di gatto.


	8. Isola Stella Marina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tre trovano un mulinello.

Adam si osservò le gambe lacerate dagli artigli dei gatti. Andò a lavarsi in silenzio, lasciando i due nella cabina da soli. Francis impostò con le indicazioni della ragazza il viaggio, e le medicò nel modo più gentile che riusciva la spalla.

“Quindi hai fatto inciampare tu la casa zamputa?”

Chiese lui con un mezzo ghigno divertito.

“Sì. Mi sono lanciata dietro il ginocchio, e ha funzionato. Non potevo non fare nulla. Voi...”

Rimase in silenzio, per poi esplodere quasi in lacrime.

“Vi avrebbe castrato! E tenuto come dei gattini!”

Francis annuì e le toccò piano la spalla, cercando di rassicurarla senza successo. Lei iniziò a singhiozzare, e lui ripeté il movimento visibilmente a disagio.

“Che succede?”

Frank si allontanò subito, sollevato dall’arrivo di Adam.

“Faridah sta male, umh, e credo che… ti...”   
Adam lo superò a grandi passi, andando ad abbracciare Faridah, che si calmò lentamente affondando il volto nella sua spalla. Francis non commentò, spostando lo sguardo dai due alle gambe muscolose piene di tagli. Sperò che Faridah non le notasse, o il suo umore sarebbe crollato di nuovo. Anche lui non si sentiva benissimo, in realtà. Forse gli girava appena la testa, forse era la vista del sangue…

Mentre Adam si medicava, Faridah accompagnò Frank nella cuccetta.

“Riposa. Abbiamo avuto una pessima giornata. Ma per fortuna siamo quasi alla fine.”

“Come alla fine?”

Lei prese la mappa e gliela aprì sul petto, indicando quanto della carta rimaneva ancora inesplorato.

“L’abbiamo riempita quasi tutta. Qualunque malato ci abbia chiuso qui dentro, lo dovremmo incontrare presto. O trovare un modo per tornare a casa.”

Francis sollevò la mappa aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Sta per comparire un nome, ma siamo ancora troppo lontani. Faridah, se riposo, la nave non andrà da sola. Mi affido a te.”

Lei annuì e gli rimboccò le coperte.

“Non preoccuparti. Arriveremo senza problemi.”

 

Frank si svegliò di soprassalto, con una Faridah particolarmente agitata.

“C’è un tornado. Un ciclone, non lo so-”

Il ragazzo rotolò giù dal letto mugolando. Si tirò su, guardandosi attorno, notando come la nave stesse ondeggiando pericolosamente. Corse fino ai comandi, dove Adam stava tentando di raddrizzare la prua.

“Ci sta tirando giù!”

Frank si concentrò, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico. Si toccò le tempie, e lentamente la nave si sollevò dall’acqua, alzandosi in volo.

Faridah si attaccò naso al vetro, ridendo quasi istericamente nel vedere delle ali spuntare dalla chiglia, spingendo grazie a dei propulsori verso il cielo.

“Frank, sei fantastico!”

Gridò, tornando vicino a loro per vedere la minaccia allontanarsi.

“Lo so, lo so, sono-”

Qualcosa li strattonò verso il basso, facendoli cadere dolorosamente sul pavimento di plastica. Più i motori si sforzavano, più ciò che li aveva catturati tirava. 

Con difficoltà, Adam si sollevò, scivolando sul vetro di plexiglass che fungeva da nautico parabrezza. Si asciugò il sudore, e rimase paralizzato per qualche secondo a guardare giù, verso il mulinello.

“Una… è una stella marina.”

Faridah lo raggiunse in volo, aggrappandosi alla prima sporgenza per non farsi sbalzare via.

“Non è una stella marina! È un fottuto mostro con una bocca enorme! Frank, dobbiamo staccarci!”

“Stacca-”

“Ci ha preso con un braccio, un tentacolo, e se non ci togliamo in fretta ci mangerà!”

“Come ci manger-”

“È un gigantesco mostro che sta in mezzo al mulinello, ha un sacco di file di denti e non ho alcuna intenzione di diventare il suo pasto dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato!”

Mentre Francis rifletteva, Adam li aveva afferrati e portati di peso dentro la cuccetta.

Davanti agli insulti degli altri due, il ragazzo si fermò davanti alla porta, sospirando e asciugandosi il sudore.

“Non è sicuro stare lì, potrebbe sfondarsi il vetro e cadremmo dritti nella sua bocca!”

“E come controlliamo la situazione?”

“E io volo, maledizione!”

Uno scossone più violento li fece barcollare di nuovo.

“Oh no, oh no, stiamo scendendo. Adam, non puoi colpirlo e convincerlo a tornare giù nel mare?”

Adam espirò velocemente.

“Scherzi? Se gli spacco un dente sarà già tanto.”

Lentamente la stella li tirava verso il basso, finché non videro dalle finestre lontane le pareti d’acqua che circondavano il mostro.

“E tu, Frank? Magari puoi rendere la nave un cannone, o…”

“E no non avremmo dove stare mentre cadiamo o in acqua o nella sua bocca.”   
La nave scese ancora di qualche metro, e una zanna decisamente grossa cercò di masticare il loro mezzo. I tre presero a urlare, mentre Faridah si copriva la testa con le mani.

“Ommioddioooo ci ha preso ora moriamo! Moriamo!”

La nave venne rigirata un tot di volte dalle gengive, finché non si fermò bruscamente.

“Ora ci ingoia ora ci ingoia! AAAH!”

Invece no. Poco dopo si sentì uno  _ ptù _ lontano, e tutti e tre - e la barca - si ritrovarono in cielo.

“Umh…”

“Stiamo… volando. Ci ha lasciati andare?”

“No, abbiamo perso gasolio e alla stella non piaceva.”   
Rispose piatto Francis, mentre i propulsori ripresero potenza, portandoli alti nell’azzurro.


	9. Isola Fiocchetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tre atterrano su un pacco gigante.

Il cielo era rimasto lindo per tutto il volo. Quando la mappa mostrò loro il nome dell’isola rimasta, fu chiaro a tutti che erano arrivati quasi alla fine.

“Vedete? Manca davvero poco. Riempiremo tutta la mappa e dovranno farci tornare a casa. Per forza.”   
“Ma è un gioco per loro? Mostri inconcepibili, sembrano quasi… Ho come l’impressione che siamo stati portati qui per… non lo so, metterci alla prova.”

Faridah scosse piano la testa, mettendo in bocca quel poco che avevano ancora dall’isola croce rossa.

“Mi sembra una cosa delirante. Metterci alla prova per cosa? A chi dobbiamo rendere conto?”

Adam, poco lontano, scosse la testa, mentre si scioglieva una spalla massaggiandola piano.

“Non saprei. Ma se siamo alla fine come dite, non vedo l’ora di terminare questa cosa.”

Faridah si allungò sui comandi, guardando sotto.

“Vedo qualcosa. Il nome è uscito?”

Frank srotolò la mappa, e si piegò su di essa, passando le dita sulla pergamena.

“Isola fiocchetto. Cosa vorrà dire?”

Adam si avvicinò alla ragazza, guardando giù anche lui.

“Che quello allora è  _ davvero _ un grosso pacco regalo.”

“E cosa dovremmo fare?!”

“Forse dobbiamo spacchettarlo.”

“ _ Ma solo un gruppo passerà _ .”   
“Cosa?”

I due si girarono a guardare Frank, che indicava con un’unghia una piccola scritta.

“Dice così. Questo vuol dire che è una gara? Siamo in gara con un altro gruppo? Noi siamo una squadra? Siamo stati scelti? E mi hanno messo con te?!”

Adam roteò gli occhi.

“Non abbiamo tempo di pensare a questo adesso. Dobbiamo capire come fare ad aprire questo pacco gigante… Quanto sarà grosso? Dove sarà il fiocco?”

“E soprattutto, è quello l’altro gruppo?”

Gli altri due si lanciarono a guardare dai vetri, notando tre piccole figure che tentavano di tirare il fiocco rosa, largo quanto una corsia stradale.

“Dobbiamo sbrigarci, se solo un gruppo può passare…”   
“È un noi o loro. E io non voglio stare qui! Dobbiamo attaccarli!”

Adam e Faridah sbiancarono appena, girandosi a guardare Frank mentre l’aereo scendeva lentamente di quota.

“Colpire una persona, non è che la cosa mi piaccia particolarmente…”

Mentre Adam finiva di parlare una sfera blu si avvicinò in una traiettoria ad arco al piccolo mezzo. Nell’arco di pochi secondi Faridah volava tra i detriti, afferrando per le ascelle Francis che ululava dallo spavento. Si avvicinò ad Adam, che con le gambe e le braccia aperte cercava di rallentare la caduta. Si agganciò a lui con le gambe, cercando di tirarlo verso il cielo. Adam rallentò, ma il ringhio di frustrazione di Faridah gli fece capire che non aveva molto tempo.

“Ci hanno attaccati loro?”

“Certo, idiota! Occhio!”

Faridah sbuffò e virò con un colpo di reni, evitando l’impatto con la piccola bomba che uno dei ragazzi gli aveva tirato. Quella esplose poco dietro di loro, distruggendo i rimasugli dell’aereo e spargendoli ancora più lontano.

“Frank? Non riesci a ricostruirlo?!”

“Sono… troppo lontani. Sono… non riesco a concentrarmi!”

La ragazza ringhiò, e si limitò a guidare lontano dall’altro gruppo Adam, preparandosi all’atterraggio.

“Ci vogliono morti. Andiamo in attacco appena atterriamo?”   
Faridah annuì e strinse meglio le gambe intorno al torso del compagno.   
“È l’unica. Non sappiamo i loro poteri, a parte quelle bombe. Sono da evitare assolutamente, non voglio venire a raccattare i tuoi pezzi.”   
Rise nervosamente Faridah. Adam annuì piano.

“Pensi di riuscire a sopportare l’atterraggio?”

Chiese lei, con una vocina preoccupata.

“Lo scopriremo presto. Porta Francis al sicuro.”

 

Adam cozzò contro il pacco, sfogando l’energia rotolando in avanti. Evitò le piccole bombe correndo in cerchio, mantenendo la distanza dagli altri. Erano anche loro una ragazza e due maschi, di cui uno decisamente corpulento. L’altro continuava a lanciare il suo esplosivo, danneggiando solo superficialmente la carta colorata. Frank, atterrato senza un graffio, raccolse i pochi pezzi dell’aereo che riuscì a recuperare e li fuse in uno scudo, che guidò davanti all’altro per proteggerlo ulteriormente.

Più al sicuro, Adam si lanciò verso gli avversari, superato da una velocissima Faridah che si attirò la loro attenzione, permettendo ad Adam di arrivare in mezzo a loro quasi indisturbato.

Quasi.

Quello più grosso si mise in prima fila, prendendo in pieno petto il pugno che Adam aveva previsto per il bombardiere.

Era sicuro che fosse abbastanza forte da spezzargli lo sterno, ma quello indietreggiò appena, e lo spinse via con una manata. Non era forte, solo… grosso. Un braccio molto grosso che non poteva essere fermato. Adam venne spinto lontano, senza fiato, rotolando sul nastro a righe rosa. Lo afferrò piano, cercando di rialzarsi, ma ottenne solo un calcio in faccia da qualcosa di invisibile. Una ragazza alta e dai capelli scuri ghignò soddisfatta, comparendo dal nulla davanti a lui, lo scarpone ancora alzato.

Un attimo dopo la giovane era sparita, presa da una Faridah furente, che la portò a combattere nel proprio ambiente naturale.

Adam si rialzò subito, grato di quel momento per riprendersi. Francis stava combattendo quasi ad armi pari con quello che lanciava bombe, avvolgendole nel metallo e rendendole quasi inoffensive. Ma ogni volta che il suo materiale si distruggeva, diventava sempre meno reattivo nelle sue mani. Non avevano molto tempo. Doveva occuparsi del gigante.

Adam raggiunse vicino al bordo il proprio avversario, studiandolo attentamente.

“Non puoi sconfiggermi. Sono indistruttibile!”

Rise l’altro, allargando le braccia.   
“E Jaron e Yelena distruggeranno i tuoi amici, come abbiamo già distrutto ogni minaccia sull’isola. Sai, era bello vedere altri umani, ma evidentemente solo una squadra può tornare a casa. E saremo noi.”

Adam si morse il labbro, riflettendo. Come poteva sconfiggere qualcuno che non poteva essere ferito? Faridah e Francis stavano combattendo la loro battaglia, e lui doveva vincere la propria. Si lanciò sull’avversario, mettendo più forza possibile nelle gambe. Abbassò la testa e diede la più potente spallata della sua avventura, cercando di sbilanciare l’altro.

E ci riuscì.

Il grosso ragazzo cadde dal pacco, cercando inutilmente di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, scomparendo tra le nuvole basse. Si girò verso Frank, pronto a salvarlo da Jaron, ma Faridah aveva già sistemato la situazione, colpendolo sulla nuca e mettendolo fuori gioco.

“E la tua…?”

“Non vuoi sapere.”

Rispose subito lei, qualche ematoma che iniziava a gonfiarsi sul viso.

“Mentre ero in aria ho trovato il fiocco. Andiamo a scioglierlo, non voglio che uno di loro ci arrivi prima.”

 

Ammaccati ma interi, i tre arrivarono davanti al gargantuesco fiocco nascosto su un lato del pacco. Faridah e Adam afferrarono le due estremità, lasciandosi cadere uno e tirandolo in volo l’altro fino a sciogliere il nodo.

Davanti a loro, si ritagliò un grande passaggio nella carta colorata, illuminato dall'interno da una grande luce bianca.  



	10. Atollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dentro il pacco c'è un atollo.

“Non è possibile.”   
Mormorò Faridah, guardandosi attorno. Una volta attraversata la carta che ricopriva il pacco, in quell’apertura che si era formata una volta sciolto il fiocco, si vedeva un atollo.

“Un’altra isola dentro l’altra? Si vede addirittura il cielo!”   
“Non è la cosa più assurda che abbiamo visto. O forse sì, non saprei.”

Rispose Adam, guardandosi intorno. Sembrava davvero di essere all’aperto, con gli uccelli che volavano alti e l’isola che si stendeva davanti a loro, un atollo maestoso per quanto di modeste dimensioni.

I tre camminarono sulla spiaggia, raggiungendo la polla d’acqua cristallina appena oltre le palme, osservando il grande cristallo in mezzo all’acqua.

“Sembra di essere in un videogioco. Quel cristallo mi ricorda qualcosa…”

Commentò Frank grattandosi piano il mento.

Non appena si avvicinarono, la pietra iniziò ad emettere luce, inondandoli lentamente, facendoli gridare spaventati.

Non c’era nient’altro che luce.

 

“Siamo di nuovo all’inizio.”

“Cosa?”

“Siamo di nuovo all’isola del teschio o sbaglio? La mappa è completa, dovremmo aver finito, dovremmo essere arrivati a casa! Dice che è l’atollo, questo! Non c’è nient’altro, nient’altro!”

Faridah si guardò attorno, una sensazione di panico che le risaliva lo stomaco. Si alzò in volto, e indicò un punto lontano, oltre gli alberi, che loro non potevano vedere.

“Siamo ancora sull’atollo, ma c’è un drago, avvolto attorno al cristallo. Dobbiamo sconfiggerlo. Credo che sia… la nostra ultima fatica.”

Frank si tirò su, stringendo la borsa a tracolla, riponendo la mappa. Adam si riempì i polmoni d’aria, e annuì con decisione. Faridah tornò da loro, prendendo per le ascelle il ragazzo più forte, pronta a lanciarlo addosso al mostro.

Erano pronti a combattere per tornare a casa. Insieme.


End file.
